Túnel
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: OneShot ... A luz do fim do túnel da vida de Peyton Sawyer era Lucas Scott ... Presente de Natal para Shura Shun


**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill não é meu...eu não pude fazer nada para fazer com que o seriado acabasse na terceira temporada.

**N/A: **Socorro! Escrevi Leyton!

-

-

**Túnel**

-

-

_Uma noite para estar confundido_

_Uma noite para acelerar a verdade_

_Nós tínhamos uma promessa cumprida_

_Quatro mãos e então o afastamento_

**_People always leave..._**

Ela guardou na parede de seu quarto e dentro de seu coração aqueles sinas de trânsitos pintados a pincéis coloridos e rabiscados de forma habilidosa. Porque a vida da menina dos cabelos dourados era envolta de partidas.

Uma peça trágica, sofrível e dolorosa que ela estava á cargo de vivenciar todos os dias.

A tristeza era o seu porto seguro. O terreno com o qual ela aprendera como lidar nas noites em que passava em claro, onde sabia em que se agarrar quando estivesse para perder o equilíbrio e a se envolver nos momentos em que fechava seus olhos imaginando o fim de seu mundo.

O fim dos jogos dos Ravens, de seu relacionamento turbulento com Nathan Scott, das conversas com Brooke Davis ou de seu futuro como cartunista.

Porque o peito de Peyton Sawyer ardia por socorro sempre que deixava com que sua mente pudesse voar em busca do sabor doce da vida. Ela tornara-se alguém incapaz de lembrar-se de partes dela sem a dor que lhe consumia por inteiro, sem o seu porto seguro por perto.

As pontas de seus dedos sempre estariam podres demais para poderem alcançá-los e seus lábios, por sua vez, temerosos o bastante para não serem capazes de saborear o que sentiam...

Ela conseguia se lembrar do tempo em que seu pai ainda podia passar as noites em claro com ela, comendo pizzas de calabresa e assistindo a filmes de horror. Ele costumava dar uma pausa na hora do ato final e lhe dizer àquelas palavras que todos dizem com o intuito de fazer com que a pessoa em questão consiga se reerguer em seus momentos difíceis.

"Há sempre uma luz no fim do túnel" – Ele disse calmamente parecendo encarnar um velho sábio e sorrindo de forma acolhedora enquanto abraçava e afagava os curtos cabelos da pequena Sawyer.

Ao olhá-lo nos olhos e procurar sentido naquela frase um tanto confusa, ela viu sua mente ficar em branco e um sinal vermelho de alerta com a intenção de fazê-la reagir de alguma maneira.

Ao ouvir as sirenes soarem desesperadamente dentro de sua cabeça, ela teve vontade de simplesmente juntar-se mais ao pai por estar com medo do filme, mas os olhos do mesmo imploravam, de uma forma muda e quase imperfectível, um ato de esperança por parte da filha.

Ela lembrava-se com exatidão de como forçou um aberto sorriso e de como tentou imitar os olhares sinceros das pessoas que a rodeavam naquele tempo.

"Eu sei" – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pronunciar, antes de fechar seu coração e passar a ensaiar todas as palavras que diria a seguir.

Seu pai sorriu pela segunda vez ao achar graça de como ela fingiu entender o que ele lhe disse. Um dia, pensou ele, Peyton entenderia o real significado daquela frase e ele esperava com toda a sua esperança acumulada que ela fizesse todo um sentido para a sua filha.

Mas o tempo passou e a Sawyer que agora tinha 16 anos de idade não lembrava-se mais daquela conversa com o pai, isso até o momento em que ouviu de Brooke Davis aquelas mesmas palavras enquanto caía de bêbada em uma festa de Bevin Price, depois disso ela invariavelmente recordou-se de quando tinha nove anos de idade e assistia a um filme de Freddy Kruger em uma sexta-feira chuvosa.

Em seguida, o sorriso saiu automaticamente e ela nem sentiu quando seus lábios pronunciaram a mesma frase de sete anos atrás.

Peyton compreendeu que, no final do túnel de sua vida não haveria luz alguma. E ela não poderia simplesmente ensaiar o seu coração para isso, pois ele sempre arderia de dor para lembrá-la da escuridão em que vivia.

Era assim que aquela garota loura, do sorriso contagiante e dos desenhos arrasadores sentia-se sobre o seu mundo e tudo ao redor dele.

Até que apareceu aquele estranho chamado Lucas Scott que elogiou suas pernas de forma descarada e encantadora, com quem ela esqueceu-se de ensaiar a frase seguinte, ou sorrir abertamente. Porque ele simplesmente parecia disposto demais a encontrar uma luz para o túnel da vida de Peyton.

Ela sentiu vontade de agradecer a Deus, mas limitou-se a andar lado a lado com ele.

_Uma noite de mágica confusão_

_O início do simples toque_

_Uma noite para insistir e gritar_

_E então, alívio_

Por entre seus dedos, como uma fina areia de praia na brisa quente do verão, o mesmo garoto que elogiou suas pernas e abriu espaço para a sua vida, havia ido embora.

Para Peyton, entre ela e Lucas Scott havia uma mágica confundida com uma maldição. Mas era preferível pensar que o que existia entre eles era uma força quase magnética que sempre os repelia quando ambos tentavam encarar as coisas do jeito que elas deveriam ser encaradas.

Ou talvez fosse apenas o medo e a insegurança do coração da jovem Sawyer falando mais alto e prevendo dores futuras que, se viessem dele, ela tinha certeza de que não suportaria.

Porque Peyton já havia sido machucada demais, e suas feridas agora cicatrizadas não queriam ser reabertas por um amor sem futuro. Por um Lucas que a queria apenas como uma amiga...por um Lucas que estava com a garota que a Sawyer mais amava no mundo.

Brooke Penelope Davis, aquela menina que só trocava um simpático sorriso com ela, mas que segurou com força a sua mão e não a largou até que as suas lágrimas quentes e grossas parassem de jorrar por entre suas bochechas já pálidas diante da cama de hospital onde sua mãe morrera.

Peyton não poderia ignorar aquilo, aquela amizade e cumplicidade de anos, aquela garota que sempre estava lá por ela e para ela. Mas seu coração berrou e seu peito ardeu, ela também _nunca _poderia ignorar o que sentia por Lucas.

Relembrando da frase de seu pai e de tudo o que havia acontecido até ali, o filme mais curto e trágico que ela já vira em vida passou por sua cabeça em menos de um segundo.

Ela esticou os seus braços, e as pontas de seus dedos conseguiram tocar em algo...em _alguém. _E quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou atentamente para o fim do túnel e viu o garoto do belo arremeço, Peyton teve a certeza de que o tempo estava passando rápido demais e que, como todos ao seu redor, ela também gostaria de ter um motivo para ser feliz.

E esse motivo era Lucas Scott, sempre foi e sempre seria, e ela tinha o direito e o dever de encarar seus medos e lhe dizer...

_Eu te amo! Eu estou apaixonada por você!_

Mas o garoto por quem se declarara não soube o que responder e para Peyton estava tudo muito claro. Ele queria outra, ele estava apaixonado por aquela morena dos olhos castanhos e sorriso com covinhas. A melhor líder de torcida, especialista em moda e que encarava as coisas do jeito que todas as pessoas do mundo deveriam encarar.

De um modo amável e contagiante.

Ela não estava surpresa por aquilo. Se fosse Lucas, também iria querer uma Brooke Davis ao seu lado quando todos os seus sonhos se realizassem.

E ela viu diante de seus olhos isso acontecer. Os Ravens eram campeões e ela nunca havia visto um sorriso tão fascinante no rosto do loiro.

Aquela era a sua deixa, estava na hora de se despedir. E tudo terminaria com aquela aquele velho e nostálgico diálogo.

_- Ei, belo arremeço._

_- Belas pernas._

Mas quando ela se virou e o seu coração se preparava para se fechar mais uma vez, tudo se tornou claro demais para o Scott, e para ele definitivamente não estava na hora de Peyton ir embora, eles não poderiam simplesmente se ver por aí...

Porque quando seus sonhos se tornassem realidade a pessoa que ele queria ao seu lado era aquela desenhista, a líder de torcida menos líder de torcida, a que tinha um belo par de pernas e uma incrível coleção de discos.

A garota que sempre esteve com ele não importando a situação, que dividiu suas conquistas e derrotas. A que o fazia se sentir vivo.

E naquele mesmo dia, mesmo sem fazer a menor idéia, o jogador de basquete também tornou os sonhos da aspirante à desenhista realidade.

Ela podia sentir a textura da vida com as pontas de seus dedos e o sabor do beijo de Lucas era o mais doce de todos.

**_But sometimes they come back..._**

_Dez dias de sinfonia perfeita_

_As cores vermelha e azul_

_Tínhamos uma promessa feita_

_Estávamos apaixonados_

**José González - Heartbeats**

**Fim **

**N/A:** Credo! Pode me bater Shura Shun, aí está a fic mais melosa que já fiz na vida! Me desculpe mesmo pelo açúcar exagerado.

Um feliz natal (atrasado) mais doce do que essa fic e definitivamente um ano novo melhor do que isso que escrevi.

Reviews, Leytons!


End file.
